After The Well
by Wesz
Summary: AU Sciam series "After The Scene Ends" / One-shot with a lot of angst ending in fluffiness. Scott rescues Liam from the well and stuff happens afterwards.


I've never written this pairing before, but I've been having so many Sciam feels lately that I couldn't resist to contribute to the fandom. Have fun reading and I hope this will hit you right in the feels. Don't hesitate to leave some reviews or follow me to stay up to date! It is appreciated.

* * *

><p>A scream sounds through the darkness, soon transforming into a helpless cry that results in a desperate howl. The howl rings in Scott's ears, screeching through his eardrums. Goosebumps run across his skin and a shiver creeps up his spine.<p>

His dark eyes widen when he recognizes the voice. "Liam," he mumbles as the realization of that voice sinks in.

He had been looking for his beta all day; fighting off Berserkers, watching Garrett's demise, and now standing in an abandoned building that was Kate Argent's hideout.

"I gotta go. I know where Liam is," Scott half-pants, "I know where he is."

Not waiting for Chris' response, he runs outside, quickly putting on his helmet as he rushes to his motorbike. He has to get to Liam as fast as he can. He sounded hurt. Scott knows he's hurt.

His red eyes pierce through the dark streets as he makes his way towards the woods, trying to recall where his beta's voice had come from. He has to save Liam. After all that Scott has put him through, he owes that to him. Besides, Liam is his. His beta. He's responsible for him.

He finally reaches the edge of the woods, accelerating his bike through the dirt. He swiftly twists and turns his handlebars to remain balanced. Over and over, his beta's name sounds through his mind. Liam. Liam. Liam. He takes a deep breath through his nose in an attempt to catch his scent, but it's in vain. His sense of smell only picks up owls, leaves, rainwater and...

Wolfsbane!

Scott scrunches his nose, but pushes through, inhaling once more. There. To the right. Behind that sickening smell is the vague scent of Liam. Scott's all too familiar with it. A mixture of sweat and honey; boyish but sweet.

Suddenly, through the roaring sounds his bike is making, he can hear muffled grunts. Squinting between the trees, a well comes into his vision. Without any hesitation he kills the engine and steps off, throwing his helmet onto the ground as he hears another groan. Just in time he gets to the edge of the pit and reaches down to catch Liam's falling hand. He only needs a split second to acknowledge the poisonous leaves floating on the water's level. Scott's heart hurts when he sees the scared look in the teenager's eyes. They should be full of shades of green and blue, but now they are empty. He braces himself and then starts pulling. Using his werewolf strength to help the boy out of the death trap he had been thrown in. Liam sets foot on the ground, but slips through his knees. Dust swoops up around them and Scott quickly helps him sit down.

Liam's panting heavily, his breath trembling from exhaustion and fear, just like his entire body.

"You're okay, Liam," Scott reassures him, but his words aren't coming through. Liam still has this hollow look in his eyes.

So before Scott's even aware of what he's doing, he pulls the boy against him. One arm finds its way around his shoulders while the hand on his other tangles in Liam's wet hair. For a moment, he takes a breather himself, closing his eyes as he focuses on the soft skin he can feel quivering under his finger tips.

"You're okay," he repeats, squeezing his beta's neck.

Liam could hold onto him for all eternity. He lay emotionless, no words slipping past his lips but for his quickened breathing. Scott had found him. He was safe…but he was in pain. The blood in his veins was stinging like acid, like needles poking into all his senses. He tightens his grip on Scott's bicep. The wounds on his knuckles won't heal. Yellow pus is flowing from them. How had he gotten himself into this mess? How had Scott found him? His mind draws a blank. He's tired. Tired of fighting, tired of feeling helpless, tired of...everything. Just everything. His vision starts to blur, his eyes starting to feel heavier. Then, there is nothing but darkness when they fall shut.

Scott feels Liam's body relaxing, but could also hear his heart was still pounding like crazy. He loosens his grip on the boy so that he can look at him.

"Liam?" he calls, examining him worriedly. "Liam! Liam, don't fall asleep." He shakes him by his shoulders, but a response doesn't come.

Scott looks around him, but obviously, so deep in the woods, there was no help to be found. He needs to get help. He needs to get them back to civilization again. He needs to take Liam home. Or to Deaton. He had to get the wolfsbane out of the boy's system.

His mind continues to ramble and sum up possible solutions when suddenly it hits Scott. The incision. He knows how to save Liam. He has to cut his chest open. Okay. Okay, he has to cut his chest open. That sure is something.

But Scott had seen Deaton do it before. He had watched. He had seen how deep the cut was supposed to be and where it should be made. He can do it. He has to do it. He's never going to get to the veterinarian's office in time, but he can make it to his own house.

He swings an arm of the unconscious Liam across his shoulders and drags him towards his bike.

But then he realizes that there's absolutely no way the boy is going to stay on. The moment he will pull up, Liam will fall off, and since Scott needs both his hands to drive, he will never be able to keep him in place.

He curses under his breath. It's not like he can cut the boy open with his claws. He will get infected by the wolfsbane himself. So what was he going to use? A branch? Knowing Scott's luck he would stab right through Liam.

He groans, screwing his eyes shut as he tries to think.

His fangs! He won't be able to keep Liam steady when he's behind him on the bike, but he definitely could if the other was in front of him!

"Okay," he groaned, getting out from under Liam's arm. He moves his hands to the boy's hips, keeping him upright. "Here we go, buddy."

He gathers his strength and picks Liam up, managing to put him on the front seat of the bike. He clumsily gets behind him. Looking up at the moon, his eyes start to glow red and his teeth shift.

When his fangs are out, he hooks them under the top of Liam's sleeveless shirt, punching two holes in the material. Like a lion holding his cub. The boy's chin hangs against his chest as his head falls forward. If Scott couldn't still feel the heartbeat coming through his back against his own ribcage, he would be sure his beta was dead.

Thanking every possible god that Liam was at least one head shorter than him, Scott grabs the handlebars. He kicks the vehicle back to life, reminding himself that he will have to come back to pick up his helmet, and prays that he won't run into any cops.

He flexes the muscles in his neck and tightens his jaw as he pulls up. His fangs immediately feel like they are going to break off from his mouth, but he manages to keep his blacked out beta in an upright position. And, most importantly, off the street's pavement.

Minutes later, they reach Scott's house. The alpha almost falls over getting them both off. He debates supporting Liam to his room, but then picks him up instead, figuring it will be much quicker. Scott hears the boy's heart rate going down, so he sprints through the front door.

Fortunately, his mom's working a double shift at the hospital, so she doesn't have to deal with the werewolf craziness. That way, Scott wouldn't have to deal with explaining it all to her.

He drops Liam onto his bed, the boy coughing up blood and some of the toxic substance because of the impact. The alpha grimaces as he tears the boy's shirt apart, avoiding the yellow foam coming from Liam's mouth. He reveals the beta's heaving chest, only to rush to the kitchen, grabbing the sharpest knife he sees and going back to his room again.

"Okay," Scott says to himself as he points the knife at Liam's sternum. Taking a couple of deep breaths, he watches the body in front of him jerk and spasm. "Okay."

Without warning, Liam's eyes open and flash yellow as he wolfs out and coughs up more poison. "I can do this," Scott tries to convince himself. He has to be patient. Without anyone holding Liam down, he has to time it perfectly.

He listens, waits, watches. And then, Liam's breath hitches in his throat, and right as his upper body is sure to rise into a spitting fit again, Scott slides the knife into his skin and pulls downwards.

"I'm sorry," he already apologizes, going against his every nature as he rips Liam's skin apart. Scott would never hurt anyone he cares about on purpose. Especially not this innocent boy, who he had turned into a werewolf by accident as a last resort to save him. A boy who didn't deserve to be thrown into a well and left for dead.

But the older teen keeps reminding himself that what he's doing is for the better; that he is helping, not hurting.

As Liam's chest gets torn apart, a yellow dust starts to evaporate from the cut. It creeps into Scott's lungs and he quickly holds his breath.

When the opening is about four inches long he drops the knife and runs to the window, opening it. He breathes in the cold night air, collapsing against the frame, holding himself up by his elbows.

He sucks in the clean oxygen, clearing his upset lungs. When he catches his breath again and starts to feel as normal as possible in such a situation, he turns to look at Liam. He watches as the wounds on his knuckles start to fade, and so too are the cut and the stab wound on his chest. He lets out another deep breath, rubbing his face. He knows that Liam's wolf side will heal him now.

The dark haired guy scrambles back up on his feet and grabs a clean towel from his bathroom. He wipes the wolfsbane inflicted vomit from Liam's lips and uses the sleeve of his hoodie to clear off the tiny pearls of sweat from his forehead.

"You're okay, Liam," Scott says once more, not entirely sure if he's talking to the boy or to himself.

That was definitely too much, seeing Liam like that. And it was all his fault. He should've kept an eye on him. He's his alpha. Liam counts on him. Sure, he rescued him in the end, but he had taken too long. He should've forced Garrett to tell him where he was, used every measure in his arsenal.

He shakes his head, trying to rid his mind of the guilty thoughts. Most important is that Liam is safe now.

He hunches over the boy, watching him sleep. Liam's face is all softness, so innocent, but the strong cheekbones take some of that innocence away and give him an edge. Liam isn't an ordinary boy. Scott had known that from the start. A ticking time bomb, Stiles had called him, but somehow that didn't seem fitting. He only saw a fifteen year-old boy whose life had desperate changed and who was now forced to deal with it. He could never blame Liam for not participating in any of the crazy stuff his friends would come up with in order to save Beacon Hills from whatever evil it was forced to deal with.

He reaches out with his hand and touches the boy's cheek, softly rubbing his thumb against it.

Liam's eyes shoot open and Scott takes a startled step backwards. "Where am I?! What happened?!" the beta asks, sitting upright on the bed with fear masking his face. He looks questioningly at Scott, looking almost like a lost puppy.

"Ssh, you're at my place," Scott shushes him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You're safe."

A chilling breeze tickles Liam's bare upper body. He frowns and looks at his ripped shirt. Then back at Scott, who closes the window.

And then the occurrences of the day come rushing back to him, slapping him in the face like a lacrosse bat. He pulls his knees up against his chest, Scott's hand not leaving its place on his shoulder, and stares in front of him. He starts trembling again.

Scott worries, but he decides to be patient and wait for Liam to talk.

"H-He came out of no-nowhere. Hit me with his c-car," the fifteen year-old starts stuttering.

Scott tightens his grip, pressing his fingertips against Liam's skin to remind him he was recalling memories, not reliving them.

In response, Liam grabs Scott's wrist. "Then he s-stabbed me...with that b-blade and...and he threw me..." He tries to explain, starting to shake more heavily. "H-He threw me into that w-well..." A sob escapes from his throat. "I-I was alone...and n-no one could hear me. I c-called out f-for you, S-Scott."

"I know. And I heard you," Scott assures him, hiding his guilt.

"No! N-no, you didn't! N-Not the first t-times!" Liam's voice breaks. "I-I thought you w-were gonna leave me, b-because I don't belong in your p-pack. I've never b-belonged anywhere. Not at my o-old school, not here, n-never. I'm weak. E-Everyone around you is so s-strong and b-brave. I'm...I-I'm none of those things."

Scott purses his lips into a thin line while he shakes his head in disagreement. "Liam..." he sighs, sitting down next to him. Their eyes lock, and when Scott sees tears in them his stomach churns. "You're not weak. And you do belong. We're pack. You're my beta and I would never leave you." He moves his hand from Liam's shoulder to his neck, rubbing his thumb across his Adam's apple. "I'm already so proud of you. You've been handling everything with so much courage. You're honest with me. And trusting. You tell me how you feel head-on and I don't blame you for when you feel scared. Even I'm scared sometimes."

"Are you?" Liam asks while the muscles in the corners of his mouth contract. Another sob escapes.

"Of course I am," Scott admits, "and there's no shame in that." He licks his lips. "Like, just ten minutes ago, I was. I thought I was going to lose you. That scares me."

"Does it?" Liam bites his lip, averting his gaze to his lap.

"Of course it does!" Scott exclaims, which startles Liam. "How could it not? I care about you, Liam. You're my beta."

Liam nods slowly as Scott's words sink in. The water in his eyes wells up more and he sniffles, wiping his nose with the back of his arm.

Scott tries to show him a confident smile, but Liam doesn't see it. Instead, he pulls him into a hug and at that moment the younger one lets go and breaks down. He starts crying and sobbing shamelessly.

Scott's fingers find his hair again and Liam allows himself to hide in the older one's neck. He grabs the front of Scott's hoodie and holds onto it. His tears are dampening the fabric but neither of them cares about it.

"It's okay," Scott whispers, stroking the boy's hair in a soothing matter. "You're fine. I'm right here." Liam nods again, letting Scott know he's hearing him. His words are calming, but Liam continues to pour his heart out. Because it feels right. Because, right now, he feels like he has so much to cry for, so much to be sad about. And he's allowed to. He can.

Especially when he's safe in the embrace of Scott McCall - his alpha.


End file.
